Vacation's All I Ever Wanted
by UnbreakableBrucas
Summary: The Tree Hill Raven's are headed to Hawaii for their senior trip! Brooke and Lucas struggle with their feelings for one another, but there could be trouble. After telling Brooke that she still had feelings for Lucas, Peyton has a plan that could tear them apart forever. Can they overcome it? MAJOR BRUCAS, Naley
1. Chapter 1

Lucas stood over his suitcase trying to decide what he should pack, but he couldn't seem to focus. How was he going to handle watching Brooke parade around in her bikini in front of their entire senior class. Not to mention the locals. The thought made him sick, but he knew he had two options. Suck it up and try to beat Brooke Davis at her own game. Or stay at home and brood over something he couldn't control. He knew one thing, Lucas Scott was not going to stay home and feel sorry for himself after spending a fortune on this trip. He and Brooke had planned it all out at the beginning of the year. She would room with Haley and he would room with Nathan. Then at night they would switch, so Naley could be together, and they could be together. It all seemed so perfect, up until the point when Brooke had broken up with him, which still left him damaged. He was sure that she had probably switched rooms by now, so that she could room with Rachel. How could he convince Brooke that he loved her and not Peyton. It seemed like no matter how hard he tried, it was never good enough. Yes, Peyton had kissed him during the school shooting, but it meant nothing. He wanted to comfort her in case she didn't make it out alive. There was nothing romantic about that moment for him. At the end of the day, he knew who held his heart. He knew who he wanted, but was he mentally strong enough to handle her rejection once more. If she loved him as much as she said she did, then why would she dump him? It didn't add up.

He jolted as he heard his boor open and saw Peyton appear.

"Hey stranger." She said smiling as she plopped down onto his bed.

"Peyton, what's up?" He smiled and then continued to take things out of his closet and throw it into his suitcase.

"Just came to see if you're all packed for tomorrow!"

"I'm working on it." Lucas said. He was trying to get Brooke out of his head, but he just couldn't seem to shake her.

"So, have you talked to Brooke lately? Do you know if she's still going?" Lucas said trying not to sound obvious.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "She's still pissed at me, but Brooke would never pass up an opportunity to go on vacation. She loves showing off, especially around guys." Peyton let out a chuckle knowing that Lucas as still sensitive to the subject. She didn't care. This was all a part of her master plan. _Push Brooke and Lucas as far apart from each other as possible, then Lucas would come running to her._

"Right….I should have known that." At this point Lucas knew that he should probably shut up about the whole Brooke thing. He knew Peyton still had some kind of feelings for him, but he didn't feel the same way. He obviously still had feelings for Brooke, because after all; She's the one.

* * *

Brooke began packing up all of her extra makeup that she didn't particularly need at the moment, into the small pink makeup bag next to her.

She sighed as she picked up a picture of her and Lucas that she had forgotten to take off of her vanity. She looked at it with sad eyes before setting it back perfectly in it's place. She missed Lucas Scott. His smile, his blue eyes, the way he kissed her, leaving her yearning for more. Or how he would hold her in his arms in her most vulnerable state. The thought of him sent shivers down her spine. Truth was, she longed for him, but she refused to be second when it came to Peyton. Peyton was manipulative when it came to Lucas. She knew what she was doing that night she told Brooke that she has feelings for Lucas. Brooke knew Peyton too well, and Peyton knew Brooke. She knew how insecure Brooke was about the whole Leyton friendship and or relationship at one point. That's why she had ended things with Lucas before he had a chance to hurt her. She refused to let anyone make a fool out of her anymore.

Brooke suddenly got an image of Lucas's tanned body in swim trunks, but all too soon she realized that she had let her thoughts drift. She quickly shoved those vivid thoughts out of her head and continued packing.

It was midnight before she finished packing. She looked down at her giant suitcase with a feeling of accomplishment. She had managed to fit all of her clothing, plus 5 pair of sandals, and a pair of nude pumps. She decided that she needed some rest before tomorrow if she was going to be on a plane for 12 hours with her crazy classmates. So she zipped up her Victoria's Secret suitcase and fell onto her bed. She was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Lucas woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off at 5:30 in the morning. He slowly got out of bed, threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and his _Keith Scott Body Shop_ hoodie before brushing his teeth and heading out the door. Everyone was expected to be at the high school by 6:30 a.m. if they were going to make it to the airport in time to get everyone through security. He momentarily pushed the thought of one beautiful brunette out of his mind, and headed towards _Tree Hill High_.

"Hey man." Nathan said as he pulled his car next to Lucas's.

"Hey, Nate." Lucas smiled at his brother as he stepped out of the car and opened the trunk to get his suitcase.

Haley jumped out of the passenger seat of Nathan's car and smiled at Lucas.

"Luke…you look kinda broody." Haley fake pouted to tease him. "Cheer up and just talk to her. You two can't avoid each other forever."

Lucas sent her a weak smile and the three of them headed to the busses.

* * *

Lucas caught himself starring at Brooke a number of times. He didn't mean to, but she looked damn good for only having a couple hours of sleep. He reveled in his thoughts until he noticed her glance over at him. She gave him a small smile before turning back to Haley and Rachel. Just that one smile made his heart melt. He suddenly realized what he needed to do on this trip. He needed to win her back. He needed to fight for her and prove once again that he really was the guy for Brooke Davis. He wasn't going to give up, no matter how much she pushed him towards Peyton. He knew that Brooke was still the one for him and always would be. At that moment he pushed past his own fears of her rejection and began mentally prepping himself when suddenly he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"Luke, who are you sitting next to?" Peyton said flashing him a smile.

"Nathan. Brooke and I booked our flights at the same, but she asked Nathan to switch since she obviously doesn't want much to do with me at the moment."

"Well that makes two of us. I'm sitting with Rachel. I don't even remember how Brooke connived me into that one." Peyton laughed.

"_All passengers boarding flight 369 to Hawaii, please enter gate four and make your way onto the plane_."

"Looks like that's us, I'll catch up with you later, Luke." Peyton said as she made her way over to Rachel who glared at her.


	2. What Hurts the Most

I'm so glad so many of you enjoyed chapter one! Here's chapter two! Leave me a review letting me know what you think!

Lucas threw his carry-on into the compartment above his seat, and then sat in the seat closest to the window. He looked down at his IPod waiting for Nathan to take a seat beside him, when he heard a familiar voice. He looked up to see none other than Brooke Davis.

Brooke stood there is awe for a moment. Every memory flashing through her mind. Luckily Lucas was the first to speak.

"Uhhhh. Hey Brooke."

"Hey." Brooke said very remotely, but sent him a small half smile.

She could already tell that this was going to be a long flight. She was going to have to sit with Lucas the whole damn way. They were to land in Denver by noon, then they had a flight to San Francisco at 2, where they would board their final flight to Hawaii.

"I assumed you'd sit with Haley."

"Yeaaah. That was the plan, but Nathan bailed last minute. He said something about needing to spend quality time with his wife. Whatever that means." Brooke rolled her eyes. "I know we aren't really on speaking terms right now, but do you mind if I sit here?"

Lucas gave her a weak smile and patted the seat next to him.

"Thanks Luke." Brooke said before putting her headphone in her ears and turning on her music.

"Anything for you." He said before also turning up his own music.

* * *

Nathan peered out into the aisle way trying to see what Brooke and Lucas were doing.

"Do you think they'll talk at all?" He asked Haley.

"I don't know, Lucas is still hurt. Brooke's also hurting...It just doesn't make sense Nathan. They were so happy, and then bam! She dumped him. I don't get it."

"You think it has anything to do with Peyton?" Nathan said sending a glance towards Peyton who was sitting across the aisle already asleep.

Just then Rachel joined the conversation.

"You two are pathetic." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Of course it's because of Peyton. Did Brooke tell you what Peyton said to her the night before your wedding?"

Haley and Nathan just looked at her. They were obviously clueless.

"What happened?" Haley said.

Rachel let out a small sarcastic sigh. "This scrawny ass bitch, told Brooke that she had feelings for Lucas...The night before the damn wedding!"

Haley and Nathan's jaws dropped.

"No wonder Brooke broke up with Lucas. She's been so self conscious about Lucas and Peyton since Junior year, when he cheated on her." Haley said bringing her hand up to her mouth.

"Duhhhhh...She didn't want to be the third point to the love triangle anymore. She refused to end up heart broken again. So, she did what she had to do to protect herself." Rachel said.

Nathan just shook his head and looked forward, attempting to get a good look at Lucas, before looking back to Rachel.

"He's told me over and over. He DOSEN'T love Peyton. He loves Brooke." Nathan said.

"Trust me. I know. I totally tried to seduce him a few times, I even stripped down to nothing for the guy, and he still turned me down...I've never said anything before, but during the fantasy boy draft date. I blind folded him and told him that if he shot the basketball and make it. It was destiny for him and Brooke to be together." Rachel gave a disgusted look to Peyton. She could tell the bitch wasn't asleep. She was eavesdropping on their conversation. Then she looked back to Nathan and Haley who were now deeply interested in what she had to say.

"Needless to say..He made the shot...and I backed off after that..and now look at Brooke and I. We're best friends." Rachel said with a smile on her face.

"I'm honestly speechless." Haley said.

"I'm not surprised." Nathan paused for a second, then continued. "Peyton's always been like that. She wants what she can't have, and she pushes people down to get there."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and went back to reading her magazine, but they could both tell that Haley was pissed. Her face was now bright red.

"That bitch! She ruined both Brooke and Lucas's happiness for her own selfish reasons. That's not okay." Haley said glaring at Peyton who was still pretending to be asleep.

"I know Hales, but there's nothing we can do now."

"Maybe there is..."Haley said looking at Nathan.

"Ohhh boy, this is going to be a long ride." Nathan said before laying his head back and closing his eyes.

* * *

Lucas had drifted off into a light sleep before waking up. He looked over and noticed that Brooke had fallen asleep. Her head accidentally laying on his shoulder. Then he looked at his watch. It was 11:30 and they'd be landing in Denver soon. He slowly reached over and slid a few pieces of hair off of Brooke's face and looked down at her. _She's so beautiful._ He thought to himself.

Just then she started to stir. He quickly moved his hand back into his lap and looked out the window.

Brooke's eyes fluttered open and she yawned. It was just then that she noticed she was practically smothering Lucas. Embarrassed, she quickly sat up and bit her bottom lip.

Lucas couldn't help but grin. He knew Brooke had to still feel something for him.

"Lucas?" Brooke said.

Lucas looked at her. Emotion written all over both of their faces

"Sorry about that...I didn't get much sleep last night." Brooke let out a small laugh. Trying to make it less awkward.

"This is weird isn't it?" Lucas asked.

"Kinda." Brooke let out a sigh as she laughed.

"It's just...We we're so comfortable before. I miss it." Brooke admitted.

"I miss you, Brooke." Lucas said looking straight into her hazel green eyes.

Brooke turned her head. "Lucas...I can't do this right now." She could feel tears creeping up on her, but she pushed them back.

"Brooke...I just need to know if you miss me." Lucas could tell what was about to happen. He was about to give Brooke the third most embarrassing speech he'd ever given, when he heard the flight attendant over the intercom.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, please put on your safety belts, we're about to land at Denver National Airport."_

Noticing that they were out of time, Lucas decided to save his speech. Brooke and Luca both sat in silence during the landing.

* * *

The whole senior class managed to find their way off the plane. They all ate and waited near the next gate, lounging all over the chairs. Lucas and Brooke stayed away from each other. There was too much tension between them right now. Brooke was starting to rethink her decisions. There was a hole in her heart that only Lucas could fill.

She looked up to noticed that Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Mouth, Skillz, and Peyton were standing somewhat in a circle. Peyton kept touching Lucas's arm and giggling. It made Brooke sick to her stomach. Then she noticed how Haley was glaring at Peyton. That wasn't like Haley at all. She was always so sweet.

Then she noticed Rachel walking towards her.

Rachel sat down and handed Brooke a magazine.

"I thought you might need something to read on the plane." Rachel said smiling.

"Thanks." Brooke said smiling back at her friend.

"Don't mention it...There are some pretty great advice articles in there. Especially one about how to to win back the love of your life." Rachel winked at her. she had a plan. She knew that Peyton would try to mess up things even more between Brooke and Lucas over the next 10 days, and she was determined to bring her down.

"Ha Ha. You're hilarious, Rachel. Maybe you should show that article to Peyton." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes and looked over at Peyton who was still flirting with Lucas. Although, it didn't seem like he was flirting back. Which made Brooke feel good.

"Brooke, we both know you still love Lucas. You can't just get over an epic love like that. You two even had me jealous. Me, of all people." Rachel said as she patted Brooke's leg.

"I tried everything to get Lucas to sleep with me..Even after you had sex with Chris, and he STILL said no. He said that you were the one. He even made the destiny shot, Brooke.. Besides, you two got back together the same night Nathan and Haley did, AND, he kissed you in the rain the same night Nathan kissed Haley in the rain."

"Do you realize how cheesy you sound right now?" Brooke said as she let out a laugh, then she remembered something Rachel had said in her long monologue and got serious again. "What destiny shot?"

"Great..I get to explain this all over again." Rachel nudged Brooke and then explained what happened on that fantasy draft date night.

When Rachel had finished, Brooke couldn't help but to smile.

Eventually they all boarded their second flight and headed to San Francisco where they then boarded their final flight to Hawaii.

* * *

Brooke continued to sit with Lucas the whole way. Of course random girls had offered to switch with her, but she enjoyed being around Lucas Scott. She just didn't want him knowing that. They had exchanged a few words here and there, neither of them bringing up the conversation from earlier.

She had fallen asleep on Lucas's shoulder again, not realizing it. And before she knew it. Lucas was rubbing her arm in attempt to wake her up.

"Brooke, look out the window." She hesitated and raised her eyebrow.

"Let's hope you don't get to happy while I'm leaning over you." Brooke said sarcastically while shooting Lucas a smile.

"Oh My God. Luke, It's gorgeous!" Brooke said. She was taking it all in. The crystal blue water, the setting sun, the palm trees. This was going to be an amazing senior trip.

"Uhhhh Brooke?"

"Yeah?" she turned around to notice that she was now on top of Lucas's lap. Instead of being jumpy like before, she slowly lowered herself from where she had been looking out the window. Her face came close to Lucas's and she could feel his warm breath against her face. He could feel her's too. They both gazed into each others eyes and as Lucas went in to kiss her, she brought herself back to reality and pulled away. She stood up and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

she entered the bathroom and locked the door as a tear ran down her cheek. _Why can't I just let him go? Why does everything have to be so hard? _Brooke help her head with her hands and let the tears fall for a few minutes before cleaning herself up and returning to her seat, knowing that the plane would be landing soon. Lucas was facing the window, and she couldn't gain the strength to even look at the boy who she knew was her soul mate. All she wanted was to laugh with him again, kiss him, lay in his arms while they fell asleep together, but she couldn't. She wouldn't get hurt again.

* * *

The plane landed and everyone headed to the Hotel. Brooke was rooming with Haley, Rachel was rooming with Bevin, and Peyton was rooming with Abby, another varsity cheerleader on the squad.

Once everyone made it to their rooms, they passed out. Tomorrow was going to be epic!


	3. Out of the Woodwork

I honestly don't know why I've been away for so long. I wrote this chapter a while back..It's kind of a filler chapter. Purely Brucas. If there is still anyone who wants to read this story please leave me a review. Thanks! xo

* * *

Brooke could hear what sounded like a knock on her door, she didn't move. Her body was way too tired and worn out from the flight, but the sound didn't stop.

After laying there motionless for two minutes,and contemplating what to do, she reached for her phone laying on the nightstand next to her bed. _2:39. Who the hell was waking her up at two-thirty in the fucking morning?! _Brooke rose from her bed, annoyed, and now slightly chilled. As she was only wearing a pair of blue cheer shorts, and a white camisol._There better be a damn good reason someone was banging on my door right now._ She thought to herself. She peeked over at Haley, making sure she was sleeping soundly, and then quietly walked towards the door. Turning the knob softly, she pulled the door open. For a second she flinched from the bright hallway lights, but then noticed who was standing right in front of her.

"What the hell Lucas? Do you happen to know what time it is?!" She hissed. Brooke could feel herself getting worked up. It wasn't that she was mad at Lucas for coming. She was just annoyed that he chose the middle of the night to do it.

"Good morning to you too, Cheery." Lucas said smiling down at her. Right away he noticed her tiny shorts and tight camisole, and he couldn't stop himself from continuing to smile. She could always do that to him, in any situation. Any place, any time, anywhere. His eyes trailed up her body until his crystal blue eyes met with her emerald green ones.

"This isn't funny Luke, If you didn't notice, I was sleeping. In fact Haley is still sleeping." With that she stepped outside of her hotel room and shut the door. Making sure to close it as noiselessly as possible.

"Did you need something?" Brooke asked. She wasn't trying to be a bitch, but she couldn't understand what the hell this was about.

"Take a walk with me."

"What?" She paused for a moment and then continued.

"Lucas... Whitey's room is right down the hall..We'll get caught, and I won't be sent home early from this vacation because of you Lucas Scott."

"That never stopped you before, Brooke." Lucas smirked at her.

"But If you don't want to then I'll just leave. No problem." He began to turn around and before he could take one step before he felt her hand graze his arm.

"Lucas."

"Yeah." He turned around to look at her again

"I suppose a few minutes couldn't hurt."

Brooke looked at lucas and smiled. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this. She was supposed to keep herself away from Lucas Scott, but she couldn't do it any longer. Not being around Lucas was causing her more pain than she thought. Even if they were no longer together, being around him was just enough.

They were walking right along the coastline, just taking it all in. The sound of the waves crashing along the rocks. The sand squishing inbetween their toes. Since they left the hotel no words were spoken betweek them. They were both at peace with just being around one another. Honestly no words needed to be spoken. There was just at calmness and serenity that filled their atmosphere.

Brooke finally stopped walking and sat down on the sand. She was contemplating a lot of things. _Should I tell Lucas the real reason I broke up with him? Would he actually understand or just get pissed? I don't want to be vulnerable...again._

"Brooke." Lucas caught her attention as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah, Luke?" Brooke said avoiding his eye contact.

"What's wrong pretty girl? I thought it was my job to brood." He let out a small laugh.

When she didn't reply, he turned her chin towards him and gently slid a piece of hair from her face. As she turned her head a small but noticable tear fell from her cheek. She gazed into his blue eyes and bit her lip. He took his thumb and gently wiped away her tear.

"Brooke...Please just tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you like this."

Brooke closed her eyes for a brief moment and took in a deep breath. _This is it. He needs to know the real reason i broke up with him. I can't keep lying to him or myself. I can do this..._

I need to tell you something." Brooke said as she let out a small sigh and looked back up at him.

"Okay...Go for it." He gave her a weak smile.

"Now, before I start. I just want you to know that I'm not trying to ruin your friendship with Peyton by any means. I just want you to know the truth."

Lucas shook his head to acknowledge what she had just said, and stayed quiet waiting for her to continue.

"The night before Haley and Nathan's wedding, Peyton told me...She told me that she still has feelings for you." Brooke could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes, bush she fought to hold them back.

"What?! Why would she say something like that to you? I thought she was in love with Jake." Suddenly it hit Lucas like a moviing truck. _Wait a second...Damnit! Thats why Peyton has been acting strange. Come to think of it, She's been sending me signals and I've been to stupid to pick up on it. _Lucas could feel his hands starting to sweat. His anger beginning to steam inside of him.

"I don't know...I thought she loved Jake too..but after she returned from Savannah, something about her changed."

"Why didn't you tell me, Brooke?"

She couldn't hold the burning tears back any longer, and they began to fall freely down her face. Lucas grabbed her hand, and wrapped one of his strong arms around her tiny waist and pulling her closer, her head leaning into his shoulder.

"I didn't want to get hurt again Luke, so I figured if I let you go, you and Peyton would have a chance to be together without me being in the way. I thought that if I just pushed you away the heartbreak would hurt less. I didn't want to be put second to Peyton." Brooke quivered, her bottom lip slightly trembling.

"I never meant to hurt you Lucas...God, hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do."

"I don't want to be with Peyton, Brooke. When I told you that my heart was with you, I meant it. I love you Brooke Davis...Hell, I'm in love with you! What is it going to take for you to understand that?"

Brooke removed her head from his shoulder and turned to face him. By now her eyes were beginning to get puffy and she honestly felt like complete crap. Her mind began running rampid. Of course she loved Lucas Scott. She loved him more than anyone she had ever loved. He was the first boy she allowed herself to fall for comepletely, and that scared the shit out of her.

Her eyes wondered to his soft, pink lips, and then to his pale blue eyes. She could feel the heat rising inside of her. Every memory of them racing through her mind. So she did the one thing she had been dying to do since she broke him. She took a deep breath, pushed aside her pride, and crashed her lips onto his full force.

He immidiatly opened his mouth, allowing her tounge to enter. He could feel the sparks flying between them. This is what he had been yearning for constantly. Before this moment he had feared not being able to ever kiss her again, touch her, feel her. There was absolutly no doubt in his mind that this was the girl he was meant to be with. Most people would laugh at him if they heard him say this, but it was true. Brooke is his soul mate. Always and Forever.

When their lips pulled apart, Brooke looked at Lucas and smiled before pulling him up off the ground. By now the sun was beginning to rise. They hadn't realized how long the time had passed.

"Come on Broody...Let's go get breakfast." Brooke said as she intertwined their fingers.

Lucas smiled as the gorgeous brunette and gave her a small kiss before walking with her hand in hand along the beautiful beach.


End file.
